films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Brass Band
Brass Band is the seventh episode of Series 3. Plot On a scorching hot summer's day, Fireman Sam is playing cricket with Sarah and James. When Sam accidentally bats the ball into Trevor's garden, Trevor comes over to give the twins a game too. Sam then leaves for work to practice in the Pontypandy Fire Service Brass Band. On his way to work, Sam finds Norman Price who shows him his dad's old telescope. Sam looks through it to spy the fire station and discovers that he now has a "black eye" from boot polish on the telescope. Norman had also played the same trick on Dilys. Later at the fire station, the fire fighters are practising "Men of Harlech." Sam is on the trumpet, Elvis on the trombone and Penny the big bass drum, whilst Station Officer Steele is conducting, but they are not doing very well. Steele puts most of the blame on Elvis. As they practice again, Elvis rips Penny's drum with his trombone by accident. Meanwhile in Sam's back garden, Sarah and James are still playing cricket with Trevor who suddenly manages to bat the ball onto roof the house. He climbs up to get it down using Sam's rickety old ladder, forgetting that he is afraid of heights. Once at the top, Trevor tries to reach out for the ball and ends up making it roll all the way down the drain pipe to where James catches it. Then Trevor accidentally kicks the ladder over and it breaks into pieces. Sarah goes inside to phone the fire brigade. Back at the fire station, Penny has fixed her drum and Steele has filled his ears with cotton wool, so that he does not have to hear how bad the band sounds. Then the emergency bell rings and whilst Penny stays behind to man the station, Sam, Elvis and Station Officer Steele set out to rescue Trevor. They put the ladder up against the wall, but Trevor is too nervous to come down, that is until Elvis reminds him that they are having spaghetti bolognese for supper tonight. Trevor steps onto the ladder and slides down to the ground. Once the mission is accomplished, Station Officer Steele wonders what they are going to do about the concert before it comes about tomorrow. Luckily Sam has an idea and the next day, Sam, Penny and Elvis are playing the music beautifully. Meanwhile Norman sneaks away and finds out that Sam has invented a music machine which the fire service is miming to. Norman is about to expose them, but Sam gives him a small pleading look so he leaves the machine alone, However once the music is finished and the band take a bow, the audience crow for more so Norman cheekily pulls the lever of the machine to make the song play again when they are not expecting it. The band are most surprised and Norman laughs out loud. Characters * Fireman Sam * Elvis Cridlington * Station Officer Steele * Penny Morris * Sarah and James * Trevor Evans * Dilys Price * Norman Price * Bella Lasagne * Dilys' husband (mentioned) Vehicles * Jupiter Locations * 3 Vale Road * Pontypandy Fire Station * N.W Price Market Trivia * This is the final episode to have the original fire alarm.